inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Tōkajin
|name=Tōkajin |image name=Tokajin.jpg |kanji=桃果人 |romaji=Tōkajin |literal meaning=Peach Man |viz manga=Tokajin |english tv=Tokajin |birth= |age= |death=Killed and his body possessed by Ninmenka |status=Deceased |species=Human → Inhuman sage |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blackish brown, White pupil |hair=Brownish Green |skin=Fair pink |family=*Mother *Father |weapons=Staff, Gourd, Transformed body |abilities=Sagery, Jaki/Yōki Purification |occupation=A hermit of the Togenkyo region |team= |affiliation=*Sennin *NinmenkaIn the anime only |anime debut=57 |final act= |manga=79 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} was a "man" who lived atop a cliff in the Togenkyo region, where he watched over the Ninmenka (human-faced peach tree). He used the Ninmenka to try and achieve immortality through the Fruit of Longevity. History Tōkajin would "save" defeated or defected soldiers who were lost and hungry from war, shrink them down to size and make them train to become sages in his miniature village. When one of his apprentices would gain even minor spiritual stature, they would be put in Tōkajin's gourd, dissolved inside it, and thereafter become nourishment for Ninmenka. After absorbing Kagome, Miroku, and Shippō he spotted the Shikon no Tama jewel shards left behind by Kagome. He began to consume them in his body by placing them in his belly button. His skin became rock hard and his confidence grew with his power. He soon consumed Inuyasha into his gourd but was surprised when Inuyasha broke free by summoning his Tessaiga and rupturing a hole in the gourd. Tōkajin took Inuyasha to the Ninmenka to be sacrificed. After a brief battle with Inuyasha, both Inuyasha and Tōkajin were flung from the cliff. Ninmenka, having obtained the jewels shards from the scuffle, transformed into a demon tree and grabbed Tōkajin before he could fall to his death. Relieved that his tree would save him, his delight turned to fear when Ninmenka informed him he only saved him as he wanted to consume his life force. Tōkajin was consumed into Ninmenka. Powers & Abilities *'Rock Durability:' Tōkajin developed a rock-hard body upon consuming four Shikon no Tama. His skin took on the physical characteristics of a living rock and was only weakened once the Shikon no Tama were removed from his body. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, this part of the story happens before Sango is introduced. In the anime, it happens much later, after Sango's weapon is damaged and she leaves the group to go to her village to repair it. *In the manga, the tree Ninmenka does not have the ability to speak (though the Human-Faced Fruits do), and Tōkajin states that he learnt all of his spells by reading forbidden scrolls, because even after a few years of training his hermit-master would not teach him anything more than minor sorcery. In the anime, however, there is dialogue of how the tree Ninmenka gains the ability to speak after receiving a Sacred Jewel shard, and that it was the demon tree who told Tōkajin about the fruit of longevity and taught him spells. However, in both adaptations, Tōkajin states that the reason he keeps his master alive is because the hermit-master is the only person who knows the true method to reach longevity, but would not divulge the information, saying Ninmenka's method iss far inferior. *In the manga, Tōkajin uses a staff to shrink Inuyasha. As flowers spew from the staff, he tells Inuyasha to "look closely", as they become bigger and as Inuyasha shrinks. In the anime, Tōkajin shrinks Inuyasha (and supposedly the others who were trapped in his box garden) using a magic gourd. *In the manga, Tōkajin is a cannibal who ate the men inside his box garden. He also intends to eat Kagome when he found her but decides eating her small was a waste and bathed her so her servants can cook her. In the anime, all his men are used as fertilizer for Ninmenka and Kagome is to be turned into fertilizer for the tree too. *In the manga, Inuyasha's right arm is broken by Tōkajin during their fight. This does not happen in the anime. *In the anime, Tōkajin meets his end as he is falling to his death during his battle with Inuyasha, and Ninmenka saves him, only to devour the "Sage" in order to gain precious nourishment and "the freedom of movement". In the manga, he simply falls to his death. Trivia *Tōkajin may be based on the concept of the from . There were many stories that involved peaches and longevity. It was tumored that the immortals of China had achieved their longevity by eating peaches. Media appearances *Chapter 80 *Chapter 81 *Chapter 82 *Chapter 83 *Chapter 84 *Chapter 85 Anime *Episode 57 *Episode 58 }} Notes References de:Tōkajin es:Tokajin ms:Tokajin zh:桃果人 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users